


It’s not about winter

by Yuankin



Category: ATEEZ, ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Author is new, Cafe AU, College AU, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is a try out, This was not planned, Will completely fail, college students, don’t know what i’m doing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuankin/pseuds/Yuankin
Summary: Wooyoung has never liked winter much. Yet he was born into the colder months of which he supposedly disliked so much. It’s not his fault, nor his parent’s really, because who likes shivering in cold anyway? Of course, this is an opinion that no one needs to care about. Who cares if he doesn’t enjoy winter, right?A fateful encounter shows him that, no, opinions can matter, but can also be changed. How ironic it is that this person is the embodiment of warmth and even more so, was brought upon this earth in the summer, yet is willing everything, for some unknown reason, to show him the world covered in the snow he preferred to avoid.Well, it isn’t really about winter anyways in the end.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It’s not about winter

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this on the spot so let’s see how this goes. First writing experience here and trying to see how it works. Enjoy if you enjoy ❤️

It was chilly morning yet again. The air pricks at Wooyoung’s face as he walks out the door and “finally ventures out into the real world”, as Hongjoong likes to tell him. Sheesh, it’s not like he’s been cooped up at home that long. It was only for the small break they had, and it’s not like Hongjoong doesn’t do the same. He sighs and feels a tug of a smile at the corner of his lips thinking about his very poorly managed, clumsy and nagging friend. Or rather ‘Hyung’ as Hongjoong always likes to correct him. It’s not Wooyoung’s fault that he would rather be cozy and bundled at home in his dorm rather than walking around in the chilling winds as it gets nearer and nearer to winter. At least his roommate and longtime friend, Yeosang, could understand him. Except Yeosang was starting to tell him to stop hoarding all the blankets and snacks they had and was threatening his biggest weakness against him. That didn’t stop Wooyoung of course, but he was starting to fear for his sim’s dog’s life a little, dang Yeosang and his straight faced ‘I will go through with this’ threats. 

Which is why today he decided to take a walk on this fine morning. A long one. Just today, to give Yeosang some time to enjoy the remains of their snacks, because he is never doing this again, Wooyoung thinks as a slight shiver runs throughout this body from the cool breeze. Yeosang and him had known each other since second year of high school when Yeosang had transferred and was introduced to his class. Wooyoung had immediately taken it upon himself to help him out a little, and befriend him of course, as the young and kind kid he was. Still is, ahem. They got along well, whatever Yeosang would say on that does not matter, and somehow stuck together this long. Honestly Wooyoung couldn’t even remember. They applied and were accepted into the same college and are now roommates. They met Hongjoong their first year when he spilled coffee all over his jacket in the library as they accidentally and literally ran into him. Actually, it was more like Hongjoong ran into them instead with how fast he was going as he was rushing. They helped him clean up and apologized as much as they could and decided to repay him with, well, more coffee the next day. They got to know that he was a music major, in his 2nd year, also lived in the college dorms and that he actually comes to the particular coffee shop they were at quite a lot. Hongjoong lived in a different dorm building, but they would often see him around and bonded quite fast despite him being a year older. That’s when their two people became three.

Ah, mornings sure make Wooyoung think too much. He glances around to find any indication of where he even was, as he was lost in thought for the whole way he had traveled. Looking around, he could recognize the area a little. He breathes in the chill morning air and it sets him at peace, something that he needed after just sitting and having only done homework and literally nothing for the week long break they just had. Suddenly Wooyoung’s stomach lets out a little growl and he is reminded that he had woken up at 9 am in the morning, when he would usually not be up until later, and had been pressured out before he could even have anything to eat. He looks around again and finds that a block down is an open cafe. He smiles, joyous for once since this day’s awakening, and heads towards it, happy to finally be getting his stomach filled after such a tiring amount of energy he had already used so far, and what, it’s still only 9 about to turn 10?

Wooyoung quickly reaches the store and heads inside, a chime signaling his entrance as he stops inside by the door and looks around the unfamiliar space. It was pretty early and on a Sunday too, was that why it was mostly empty at the moment? The cafe wasn’t all that large but neither is it small. There are 8 rectangular tables set with cushioned chairs, wait was that big for a cafe or not? He wouldn’t know. Throughout the shop, plants were loitered around, decorating the place up and it did indeed seem quite cozy and nice in here. A clearing of someone’s throat tears his eyes away from observing everything there was to see and onto a man behind the counter. Wooyoung immediately panics because, first of all, the man is really so handsome, with his sharp face features, parted silky smooth black hair, dimpled smile and somewhat intense eyes despite the rather genuine smile on his face, and second of all, he just made a complete embarrassment of himself by gawking at the place for at least 2 minutes or so at the door rather than coming in. Wooyoung quickly steps towards the counter and away from where he had been rooted, feeling his ears burn from attention and embarrassment. The man however, looks amused and his dimples deepen as Wooyoung guesses he spots the embarrassment of Wooyoung’s tinted ears and probably reddening cheeks.

“Welcome to Treasure’s Cafe, what would you like to order on this fine morning?” The handsome man asks and Wooyoung didn’t know what to respond. 

“Ah, obviously you’re new here. My apologies. Would you like some recommendations?” He then asks. Something sounding like a bit of teasing in his tone and the smile of his eyes made Wooyoung feel a lot more comfortable.

“Ah y-yes this is my first time here. Would you give me some recommendations?” Wooyoung manages out, soft and sounding hoarse but not deep, because his voice just isn’t. He winces at it. Dammit this was the first he had used his voice since the day had started, why did he have to stutter too. The man laughs and starts,

“Our top sellers are the baked pastries. Our apple pie is really great and delicious right out the oven. We also have fresh chocolate filled, honey glazed croissants that are really recommended and of course there are many more. As for drinks there are many different kinds but as it is quite a chilly morning today, I recommend something something warm if you want relax.” 

Wooyoung is stumped as he scans through the clear glass counter at the pastries and up at the menu attached to the wall behind the man. He doesn’t see a name tag so the man must’ve just came out to the counter when Wooyoung came in whether he was already here long before that or not. 

“Wow I’ve never had such a big selection to choose from. There are so many!” Woo young replies, a bit in awe. This too, is a form of art. “Whoever made all theses pastries and the idea must be really passionate.”

He looks onto another row of pastries until he feels a gaze and looks up, confused eye sight meeting focused ones and he immediately looks away after a split second stop. He continues feeling the man’s curious gaze and shifts a bit at the man’s intense yet warm attention. He must be a really attentive listener, Wooyoung thought. Suddenly the man speaks out,

“I think you’d like our ice cream whipped lychee shaved ice that everyone enjoys and are always requesting for. It’s quite pretty and appealing to the eye and the taste is even better and unravels once you dig in more layers. I feel it suits you well!” Then he winks at him. Wooyoung stills, completely off guard and surprised, and notices a slight smirk crossing the man’s lips, and oh god, he can’t do this. Even he can see the blush creeping on himself, get a hold of yourself Jung Wooyoung!

“I think I’ll try the apple pie and get a cup of hot chocolate.” He finally decides on, not stuttering, wow how? And not wanting to stall the other’s time. Also seemingly pushing aside the little suggestion that the other may or may not have innocently complimented him. 

“Alright. Thank you for ordering, what your name?” He asks, sending a smile. Confused, Wooyoung looks around the store, no one had come in since he’d arrived. He looks back to the man and answers, 

“Um, I’m sorry but I’m the only one here so it’s okay if you don’t write down my name.”

“I know. I just want to know. Would you mind telling me?” The man asks sincerely and entirely serious, a sudden shift. 

“W-what, uh, n-no I don’t mind at all It’s just my name. I’m Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung,” He manages to get out, even more caught off guard and with widened eyes, his entire face probably full on pink now. The man smiles and lifts a hand up for a handshake.

“I’m San. And no, Wooyoung, names and your name are very important. Thank you for telling me. Names too, are a form of art. I hope you enjoy the treats.” The beautiful stranger, no San, gives Wooyoung a deep smile and turns to get the pastries from the heated glass and to make his hot chocolate. As San is gone, Wooyoung pauses and takes in what San said, it sounds oddly like something he’d thought- wait, shit, did he say that out loud? Did San hear him earlier? San re-emerges from behind the machines and making are and hands Wooyoung a pink bag and hot chocolate. Wooyoung stops panicking and is a able to pay for what he chose. He says a quick thanks and is tries quickly to get out the door, thoughts earlier before this unplanned meeting of staying tossed. He doesn’t even know why he’s panicking right now. It would have been a nice comment. Despite rushing, the whole time he was on his way towards the door, he could feel San’s gaze on him. Before he opens the door, San shouts out, 

“I hope to see you again Wooyoung! If so you better remember me!” Wooyoung makes an embarrassed sound of acknowledgment and is out the door, shooting a quick glance back at San, who’s eyes are still on him and his smile on display. Yea, no Wooyoung will not be able meet San again, he doesn’t even know why he was so nervous so that’s going to be his reason. He scrambles further away from Treasure’s Cafe and mentally curses himself because, fuck it all, he still doesn’t know how he ended up here.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this will be in chapters or not but, wow congrats myself and people for reading this complete mess.


End file.
